


Pink is Not Your Shade

by brokencasbutt67



Series: Gabriel Kink Bingo [19]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Crying, Fluff, Insecurity, Lingerie, M/M, Masturbation, Panties, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:55:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24371659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67
Summary: Written for my Gabriel Kink BingoSquare filled: LingerieAlso male reader because there's a lack in the fandom (Even though I'm female identifying )
Relationships: Gabriel (Supernatural) & Reader, Gabriel (Supernatural) & You, Gabriel (Supernatural)/Reader, Gabriel (Supernatural)/You
Series: Gabriel Kink Bingo [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1259228
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Pink is Not Your Shade

Lingerie was something you would never admit that you liked the feeling of, especially being a hunter. You’re meant to be a big burly man that can kill without a second thought. That lifestyle isn’t one that mixes with wearing pink satin panties under jeans every day, and enjoying it. There’s no overlap, except for you.

But you like it, you always have enjoyed the feeling of the satin panties and the way they rubbed over you. You remember way back in high school, there was a dare at a party to try some panties on and tell how it felt. You lied, said it felt weird and uncomfortable, but it soon became something that you enjoyed. It was much easier to hide it back then too. 

Gym was optional, your allowance covered a new pair every other week. You never had a boyfriend, at the time you were able to claim that you wanted to focus on education and that a relationship wasn’t on the cards; you always managed to hide the fact that you wore panties from the people who surrounded you then, just as have done for the entirety of your adult life.

Your family never suspected that anything was amiss when you would offer to do the laundry every week. They were grateful more than anything; the laundry was always done like clockwork, you would wash everyone’s clothing and fold it, leaving your parents' clothing in their bedroom while you would hide your clothing and underwear in your bedroom. It meant you got to keep your secret for even longer.

When Gabriel wandered into your life, with Dean, Sam and Castiel following, it was hard to hide the undeniable spark between you both. Everyone noticed it, hell even Castiel saw the potential for a great relationship between you and Gabriel, even though he was clueless to the hints within his own love life. Sure enough, a few months after he had wandered into your life, Gabriel becomes your boyfriend - well partner, he’s a genderless celestial being in a male vessel after all. 

The panties were easy to hide from Gabriel for the longest time - you sleep in sweatpants, you don’t undress in front of him and you haven’t had sex… yet. Gabriel had wrongly made the assumption that the reason you don’t undress in front of him is because of insecurities, and while it may be partially correct, it’s not the whole truth. 

You know that eventually it will need to be discussed, that he’ll find out about your secret. But you’re delaying it for as long as possible. 

You know what will come of the discussions when it comes out: he’ll express disgust about  _ it _ , the relationship will end and Gabriel will humiliate you in front of the brothers, which will inevitably make its way around the hunter community, you’ll be shunned and end up being a lone wolf hunting until a death that will never come soon enough. 

It still ends up coming out to Gabriel much sooner than you’d like. Dean and Sam are out on a hunt, Castiel is… somewhere, you never truly know where the mysterious angel is when he goes off for a few weeks. 

You don’t particularly care at the moment though, it means that you and Gabriel have the bunker alone after an unnecessarily long amount of weeks being stuck inside with Dean and Sam, stifling the relationship you and Gabriel have. It’s hard to sit in Gabriel’s lap and make out with him when Dean gags and makes an unnecessary amount of vomiting noises when he sees you both. And as much as Sam is happy, he’s also uncomfortable at the amount of affection that you and Gabriel often show; though you suspect his discomfort isn’t due to the affection but more hurt that he lost it. 

You’re in bed in only your sweatpants, making out with Gabriel as you have been for the past three days while the bunker has been otherwise empty. Gabriel hasn’t even dressed beyond a pair of boxer shorts since Dean and Sam left on a werewolf hunt. 

You’re not complaining though, the boxer shorts have almost been tossed aside a few times already, though you very quickly stop it with the thought that your pants will be coming off too - the relationship with Gabriel is too good to end so soon. 

He’s squirming away in your lap, it drags you from the thoughts you’re drowning in.    
“(Y/N)” He murmurs, his voice a whisper against your lips. You meet his eyes, briefly before dropping yours again.    
“Why…” Gabriel sighs, trying to find an angle to approach the subject.    
“What’s going on in your pretty little head…” He trails off, cupping your cheek. His thumb brushes over the skin, it’s calming almost.    
“W-what do you mean?” You ask, feigning confusion. 

You know what he means though:  _ why does it never go further than making out until you’re both painfully hard and squirming; why are you so scared to get undressed in front of him _ ; all of the questions that you ask yourself every night. 

“You know what I mean, (Y/N)” He speaks, and briefly looks up to you before he looks down.    
“Is it me? Am I moving too fast? Am I doing something wrong?” He asks, he sounds as though his heart is breaking. Your own heart breaks hearing him so hurt.   
“No. No it’s me, Gabe, I just…” You sigh as you trail off, a tear slides down your cheek.  _ This is it. The relationship ends tonight.  _

_  
_ “I have a secret, Gabe… I’ve never told anyone about this, I didn’t tell you because I didn’t want to ruin the only good thing I have in my life… I was terrified of you finding it out, I’ve been hiding this part of me for so long that when you came into my life, I couldn’t help but hide it to protect myself” You whisper, voice shaky. You’re scared to speak louder, as though if you speak any louder everything that you have built with Gabriel will come crashing down around you. 

  
“(Y/N)...” Gabriel trails off, holding your hand almost painfully tight in his own.   
“Just… if I show you, please don’t laugh” You murmur.    
“Babe, I’d never laugh at you” Gabriel promises.    
“I love you, all of you. The good and the bad, there’s no ugly in there but I love you, all of you” He continues, pressing his lips to your fingers slightly. It calms you - Gabriel always calms you, his mere presence works like a blanket. 

A few moments pass, it’s tempting for you to just run and hide in one of the bunker’s many identical rooms. You can’t though, this is Gabriel in front of you. He loves you too much to hurt you. You stand, on shaky legs like a fawn taking their first steps. Your hands fall to the waistband of the sweatpants, you squeeze your eyes closed, avoiding Gabriel as much as humanly possible while doing… this. The waistband falls from your hips, you hear them hit the floor with a quiet thud.

Seconds pass like hours in silence. A pin drop could be heard louder than anything. But Gabriel is there, and he speaks. His words make it better. The insecurities don’t fade, but they’re lowered when Gabriel doesn’t reject you, in fact he does the complete opposite. He embraces this side of you with four words.    
“Holy fuck you’re gorgeous”

You frown as your eyes open, expecting to find a huge grin on his face, a sick joke that he’s going to tell everyone about. Except it’s not there, there’s sincerity in his eyes, love and a deep seated feeling that you can only describe as lust. 

_ He’s not freaking out? _

“Babe… please don’t tell me that you were worrying about  _ that _ . You know I love you, right? That no matter what you choose to do in life, whether it’s wear fucking panties - you look fucking gorgeous by the way, like a walking pipe dream, or whatever you choose to do” Gabriel says, standing up. He’s closer to your height now, and your eyes are open, looking deep into Gabriel’s for only a second before he’s kissing you gently. 

  
“Babe…” He breathes.    
“I probably look silly” You mumble. Gabriel shakes his head.    
“No. I get it, I get why you didn’t want to show me, I’m not leaving though. In fact, this has kinda made me want to do the opposite and just marry you right now because you’re fucking stunning” He whispers. You can’t hide the blush that covers your cheeks, you don’t want to. 

Gabriel pulls your hips close, kissing you deeply. Your knees weaken beneath you as your hands slide over Gabriel’s hips and to his ass. Gabriel’s mouth finds your neck, leaving a trail of bites in its wake as it works down your body. There’s an array of bruises covering your body by the time he meets your crotch, a smirk on his face. You groan at the sight of the Holy Archangel Gabriel on his knees in front of you. 

His mouth is warm as it closes over your length through the panties. They may end up ruined by this, but that doesn’t matter, you can always buy more. Gabriel’s hand slides up to your hips, his thumbs catching onto the waistband of your panties. They come down to mid-thigh as Gabriel takes you deep into his throat. 

A hand works its way into his hair, but you’re not in charge here. Gabriel is. He’s always in charge. You don’t hide the moans that escape your throat, though you’re not sure you want to after so long of holding back. 

Gabriel’s mouth is like the Holy Grail. He knows exactly what he’s doing and he doesn’t take long for you to be coming down his throat, head falling back as a groan leaves your mouth. It doesn’t even sound like you, but you’re not paying attention to that. 

Gabriel stands up with that innocent smile on his face.    
“Good?” He asks. You nod dumbly, you can’t function a thought to make logical words leave your mouth. Gabriel doesn’t seem to care though. He’s adjusting himself in his boxer shorts, which catches your attention. He looks up to you, a smirk on his face before he reaches down and pulls the panties back up.    
  


Gabriel doesn’t hide how blatantly he’s ogling you as he gets himself off. You’re not upset though, it’s nice to finally be able to show that side of you without being shunned. Gabriel is more than onboard with your secret. He’s groaning and moaning, but he isn’t taking his eyes off of you. He comes with a groan, covering his fists and thighs. 

His chest heaves as you flop onto the bed, Gabriel following immediately after. He curls up to your side, a ball of warmth when you’re already sticky and sweaty, covered in fluids that should be washed away sooner rather than later. 

You don’t have the energy to move yet though, and you don’t want to move either.    
“I have to say, (Y/N), as much as I love you in those panties, pink is  _ not  _ your shade” He murmurs, kissing your neck.    
“Really? I thought I looked good in them” You say, a small smile on your face.    
“I never said you didn’t look good, but I think we should try some blue ones next time? Or green maybe?” He suggests. You can’t hide the smile off of your face as you turn to face Gabriel, kissing him gently. 

“Thank you” You whisper, resting your head on the pillow that is Gabriel. He strokes his fingers over your cheek for a moment or two.    
“I promise you, babe, I’m game for anything that you want to try or tell me. I’m not just here for that ass, though that ass is pretty fucking nice” He promises, kissing your forehead. 


End file.
